Tomboy: Alternative
by Shinn Kazumiya
Summary: Naruto, dia habis bertarung dengan Sasuke, membawa tawanan pulang ke Konoha. Ia juga mencari informasi tentang keberadaan Sasuke dari tawanan tersebut. Tapi tawanan itu malah berubah menjadi calon Istrinya. Warning Inside, Twoshoot, Lemon di chapter depan.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto membuka matanya dengan perlahan, luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya sudah menghilang, ia lalu bangun dari tempatnya berbaring. Pemuda itu menatap sekitarnya, area tempatnya bertarung itu telah rusak, tapi patung Hokage pertama serta Madara tidak mengalami rusak yang sangat berarti.

Monumen itu terlihat masih kokoh setelah pertarungan yang terjadi. Naruto menghela nafas panjang, ia kemudian berdiri dan mengambil ikat kepala yang ditinggalkan oleh Sasuke. "Idiot itu, aku tidak menyangka kalau dia akan mengambil jalan itu." Ia mengambilnya, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam kantung Ninja miliknya. "Guru Kakashi, kau bisa keluar sekarang!"

Pria berambut putih itu keluar dari persembunyiannya. Ia menatap Naruto yang sedang memandangi sekitarnya. "Hebat, setelah pertarungan itu. Kau berdiri seolah tidak terjadi apapun Naruto."

"Aku hanya mengeluarkan beberapa persen dari kekuatanku, lagipula aku tidak akan bergantung dengan kekuatan Kurama saja. Aku juga punya Tehnik tersendiri." Naruto kemudian berjongkok, ia menyentuh telapak tangannya di atas tanah. "Sasuke sudah pergi jauh, mungkin ia sudah sampai di tempat Orochimaru."

"Begitu kah?"

Naruto mengangguk, kemudian ia kembali berdiri. "Kita kembali Guru-Ah, mungkin aku harus memanggilmu senior Kakashi."

"Kakashi saja sudah cukup Naruto."

Naruto terkikik geli mendengar gerutuan Kakashi. "Apa semua anggota di misi ini sudah di evakuasi?"

"Sepertinya sudah semua, begitupula dengan gadis yang ikut bersama pengawal Orochimaru itu."

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia ingat kalau ada gadis berambut merah panjang yang menggunakan seruling sebagai senjatanya, ia tidak menyangka kalau gadis itu masih hidup. "Dia masih hidup? Setelah di kalahkan Temari? Wah, hebat."

Kakashi mengangguk, ia kemudian memberikan sebuah Jaket Chuunin kepada Naruto. "Ini ada yang ketinggalan."

Naruto mengambil jaket tersebut, lalu memakainya. "Ah, sudah lama aku tidak memakai ini." Ia kemudian membuat suatu segel tangan, dan sebuah asap tebal menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Naruto. Setelah asap itu hilang, tubuh Naruto pun berubah menjadi seorang pemuda dewasa dengan rambut pirang yang masih berantakan, wajahnya sangat tegas, serta aura kebijaksanaannya menguar dari seluruh tubuhnya. "Berapa tahun aku memakai wujud anak kecil?"

"7 tahun mungkin. Aku sendiri tidak menghitungnya Naruto."

"Kak Kakashi, apa kau membaca buku Laknat itu terus?"

"Bisa iya, bisa tidak."

"Lama-lama kubakar buku laknat itu."

Kakashi tertawa kikuk akan ancaman yang diberikan Naruto.

 **.**

 **..**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: Twoshoot, OOC, Au, Lime/Lemon/Smut, Smart/Older/Godlike!Naruto, Jounin!Naruto.**

 **Pair: Naruto x Tayuya**

 **.**

 **..**

 **Tomboy: Alternative Story**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Enjoy it!**

Naruto menghela nafas sekali lagi. Ia sedang ditatap tajam oleh Tsunade karena telah merahasiakan sesuatu yang mungkin akan mengejutkan orang-orang Konoha. Alis Tsunade langsung berkedut melihat Naruto yang seolah tidak memperhatikan dirinya. "Katakan, kenapa kau merahasiakan hal sepenting ini?"

Naruto langsung tersenyum kikuk, sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "Sebenarnya umurku sudah 21 tahun sih. Lalu, aku mengubah tubuhku menjadi anak kecil lagi, dan mengaku monster Kyuubi itu ada didalam tubuhku."

"Lalu? Kau ada maksud apa dengan hal itu?"

"Kau tahu, aku ingin menjahili para warga. Aura negatif mereka masih ada setelah penyerangan Kyuubi waktu itu, emmm... 21 tahun yang lalu. Lalu, Ayah Jiraiya merawatku dari bayi hingga umurku 13 tahun, saat itu aku sudah menjadi Chuunin, setahun kemudian menjadi Jounin, sekarang menjadi Jounin Elit bersama Kak Kakashi."

"Dan kau tidak memberitahuku?"

"Lupa."

 **Blak!**

Kepala Naruto langsung dilempar sebuah kotak pena. "Dasar bocah sialan! Kau mau kupukul ha!?" Tsunade langsung berjalan mendekati Naruto yang sedang mengusap dahinya yang dilempari kotak Pena oleh Tsunade.

"A-ampun! Y-ya, aku minta maaf karena tidak memberitahumu sejak awal." Naruto menatap takut Tsunade yang memasang wajah garang kepadanya.

Tsunade menghela nafas, lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya. "Baik, jelaskan Misi penculikan Sasuke itu!"

Naruto pun mulai menjelaskan, ia membuat benerapa Bunshin untuk menjaga rekannya yang ikut dalam misi, dimulai dari Chouji yang melawan Jirobou, lalu Neji yang melawan Kidoumaru, Kiba/Akamaru melawan Sakon/Ukon, dan Shikamaru melawan Tayuya, anggotanya berpencar, dan bertarung melawan para pengawal Orochimaru. Dan Narutl sendiri mengejar Sasuke yang sudah keluar dari sebuah gentong yang dibawa oleh pengawal Orochimaru.

"Terakhir, aku menyerahkan lawan terakhirku kepada Lee yang baru saja sembuh. Yah, untung saja ada Gaara dan Saudaranya, mereka bertiga sangat membantu. Sebentar lagi aku akan menyembuhkan Luka Neji, memberikan beberapa Pil untuk Chouji, serta beberapa Obat untuk Kiba dan Akamaru, Shikamaru hanya mengalami patah tulang dibagian Jari, ia akan mendapat perawatan sedikit saja."

"Kenapa kau mengatur semua pengobatan mereka?"

"Hey, aku kan Ninja medis juga, aku juga beberapa kali membaca bukumu, dan aku pernah menjabat sebagai kepala Rumah sakit, walaupun jabatan itu kuberikan kepada seseorang." Naruto sekali lagi mendapatkan luka dibagian dahinya, ia dilempari sebuah botol sake oleh Tsunade. "Sakit nek!"

Tsunade berdecak kesal. "Kenapa kau tidak menjadi Hokage saja, hah!? Aku rugi ikut kembali ke Konoha, dasa bocah sialan!"

"Aku malas berhubungan dengan kertas."

"Dih, dasar pemalas."

"Tehe~" Naruto tertawa kecil sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, dan langsung dilempari pot bunga olehh Tsunade.

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sakura masuk ke dalam ruang Hokage, ia melihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik dengan pakaian khas seorang Jounin. Sakura mengerutkan dahinya heran dengan pemuda itu, ia sepertinya mengenal pemuda yang sedang membaca kertas laporan yang diberikan oleh sang Hokage.

"Guru, aku sudah berhasil tahap pertama. Lalu, apa yang akan kulanjut...kan...selanjut...siapa... Kau?"

"Oh, Hai Sakura-chan, bagaimana kabarmu? Kudengar kau jadi murid Nenek Tsunade ya?"

Sakura melongo menatap pemuda yang saat ini berdiri didepannya. Pemuda pirang jabrik itu tersenyum khas terhadap dirinya, membuat wajah Sakura merona merah sambil menatap pemuda itu. "Anoo, siapa ya?"

"Kau tudak tahu? Dia Naruto, si bocah bodoh yang menjadi rekanmu di Team 7."

"Hahh!? Yang benar saja!" Sakura langsung ambruk ketika mendengar sebuah fakta kalau pemuda pirang yang ada didepannya adalah Narutl Uzumaki.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sakura masih terbaring di atas sofa yang ada didalam ruang Hokage, sementara Naruto masih memeriksa laporan tersebut. "Nek, jangka waktu Orochimaru mengganti tubuh itu 3 tahun kan? Apa itu benar?"

"Aku sudah menganalisa semua laporan itu. Termasuk dari Jiraiya, tapi itu memang benar adanya Naruto. Mungkin hanya laporanmu saja yang kurang akurat."

Naruto meletakkan kertas laporan tersebut. Ia kemudian mengambil sebuah gulungan di dalam kantung Ninja miliknya. "Menurut laporanku, Orochimaru akan berganti tubuh setelah 2 tahun setengah ia memakai tubuh pengganti itu. Kemudian ia akan memersiapkan ritual untuk mengganti tubuhnya lagi. Tidak ada yang salah sih, tapi dilaporanku dan laporan yang lain berbeda hanya karena masalah waktu saja."

Tsunade menghela nafas, lalu menatap tajam Naruto. "Baik, aku harap kau punya Informan lainnya atau kau bisa menghipnotis pengawal Orochimaru yang masih hidup itu."

"Kau benar, aku akan pergi ke rumah sakit nanti." Naruto pun berbalik, dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. "Aku lupa, salam untuk Sakura jika dia sudah bangun."

"Cepat pergi sana, bocah tengik!"

 **.**

 **\\('-')/**

 **.**

Dirumah sakit, Naruto sedang memeriksa Tayuya yang saat ini tengah tak sadarkan diri. Pemuda itu menggunakan salah satu Jutsu dari Klan Yamanaka untuk mengorek semua informasi yang berada di kepala Tayuya. Ia terus mengorek lebih dalam informasi yang ditanamkan ke kepala si gadis.

 **Grep!**

"Ja-jangan seenaknya kau... Menyentuh kepalaku, keparat!"

Naruto membuka matanya, ia menatap Tayuya yang menatap intens dirinya. Mata biru milik Naruto terlihat tenang saat Tayuya mematap nyalang dirinya. "Aku hanya ingin sebuah informasi saja kok, tidak lebih. Ngomong-ngomong, kau ingat aku kan?"

Tayuya mengerutkan dahinya bingung, ia seperti mengenal pemuda yang ada didepannya. Sangat mengenal malah, apa mungkin!? "Kau bocah yang mengikuti kami waktu itu kan!?"

"Nah, itu sudah ingat."

"Lepaskan aku! Biar ku hajar kau!"

"Semakin kau bergerak, maka semakin rapat rantai tersebut." Tayuya terus meronta ingin melepaskan diri dari rantai tersebut. "Ck, tidak bisa diam," Naruto langsung mengangkat tangannya, ia menyentuh pipi putih milik Tayuya, kemudian pemuda itu mencium bibir merah milik Tayuya.

Gadis berambut merah itu sangay terkejut dengan perlakuan Naruto kepadanya, wajahnya langsung memerah karena sedang dicium oleh seorang lelaki. Tak dikenal pula.

Sementara Naruto, ia terus mencium Tayuya dengan lembut, memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Tayuya, sembari menukar saliva mereka. Ia terus melakukan itu hingga Tayuya bisa tenang. Kemudian, Naruto menarik wajahnya dan menatap gadis yang wajahnya sudah merona itu. "Um, bibirmu sangat manis."

"Ciuman pertamaku... Di ambil oleh pria mesum keparat seperti dirimu!? LEPASKAN, AKAN AKU BUNUH KAU! KEMARI KEPALA KUNING SIALAN!"

"Diam, atau kau mau kucium lagi? Itu juga ciuman pertamaku bodoh!"

Tayuya menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia merasakan detak jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat, wajahnya terasa mulai panas, kedua matanya juga terasa panas dan mulai berair. "Sialan..."

Naruto pun memasang wajah tenang untuk kesekian kalinya, ia menatap Tayuya dengan lembut, kemudian kembali mendekati wajahnya. Ia mengelus surai merah milik Tayuya, dan membuka dahi yang ditutupi rambut poni milik gadis itu. Naruto pun mencium dahi Tayuya dengan lembut, membuat wajah gadis itu kembali merona akibat perlakukan Naruto.

"O-oi, apa yang kau lakukan!?"

"Aku hanya memberikan ciuman terima kasih kepadamu, karena sudah memberikan sebuah informasi untukku."

"Sialaann!"

Naruto berdecak kesal, ia lalu menutup pintu kamar rumah sakit itu, dan menguncinya. Ia membuat sebuah Kekkai kedap suara. "Kau tidak bisa diam ternyata..." Gumam Naruto, ia lalu membuka jaket Jounin miliknya, serta pakaian bagian atasnya. "Kurasa aku akan membuatmu tenang."

"Jangan bilang..."

Naruto mengangguk kecil, kemudian mulai menaiki ranjang yang ditempati Tayuya. Dada bidangnya terlihat sangat atletis, membuat wajah gadis itu merona. "Oke, mari kita mulai..."

"Ja-jangan..."

Naruto mulai menciumi pipi merah Tayuya, salah satu tangan lebarnya menangkup pipi merah Tayuya. Ciuman itu mulai turun hingga ke leher Tayuya, ia memberikan beberapa bercak merah ke leher putih itu. Tayuya menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan sebuah desahan yang akan keluar dari mulutnya.

Beralih kepada Naruto, ia mengambil sebuah kunai, lalu merobek pakaian bagian depan milik Tayuya, Naruto pun membuka tubuh bagian depan milik Tayuya, dan saat ini terpampang jelas didepan Naruto, dua buah Dada yang mungkin sangat menggiurkan baginya. Tapi Naruto hanya menatap tenang dada milik Tayuya.

"Be-berhenti aku bilang..." Isakan tangis mulai terdengar dari bibir mungil Tayuya. Naruto menghentikan sentuhannya.

Pemuda itu menata Tayuya dengan senyum kecil miliknya. Ia kemudian mengecup kecil dahi Tayuya. "Dari pertama aku bertemu, kau sudah mengalihkan pandanganku terhadap perempuan. Kau mirip dengan Ibuku." Tayuya masih terdiam mendengarkan penjelasan Naruto. Air matanya masih turun karena kelakuan Naruto barusan. "Tenanglah, aku akan membuatmu menikmati hal ini... Tayuya-chan..."

Naruto meremas lembut kedua dada Tayuya, disertai dengan ciuman yang diberikan oleh Naruto tepat di bibir gadis tersebut. Pemuda itu terus membuai Tayuya dengan sentuhan lembut darinya, jari-jari Naruto mulai melangkah turun hingga ke perut datar Tayuya.

Ia memainkan jarinya di sekitar pusar gadis itu, sesekali ia menggelitik pinggang ramping Tayuya. "Kau punya tubuh yang indah, Tayuya."

Tayuya kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya, rantai yang mengikat kedua tangannya mulai melonggar, dengan pelan Tayuya menarik kedua tangan putihnya. Ia meremas kepala piramg Naruto, karena lidah pemuda itu bermain di sekitar dadanya.

"Ahh..."

Desahan kecil lolos dari bibir Tayuya, membuat Naruto tersenyum. Pemuda itu kemudian menatap Tayuya yang sedang memandang ke arah lain. "Lihat kemari, Tayuya-chan." Naruto mengarahkan wajah Tayuya untuk menatap dirinya. Pemuda itu bisa melihat rona merah yang menyelimuti kedua pipi putih itu. Senyum Naruto tidak hilang dari wajahnya.

Ia mengecup sekilas seluruh wajah Tayuya. Perasaan kasih sayang tersalurkan dari kecupan yang diberikan oleh Naruto.

Perasaan yang dirasakan oleh Tayuya sekarang adalah, ia merasa kalau dirinya diberikan sebuah kenikmatan yang tiada tara. Salah satu tangan Tayuya menutupi bibirnya, ia tidak ingin sebuah desahan meluncur mulus dari bibirnya.

Sementara Naruto terus memberi rangsangan terhadap Tayuya. "Bersiap untuk menu utama, Tayuya-chan."

Gadis itu menatap sayu Naruto yang sedang tersenyum tipis kepada dirinya. Tanpa sadar, Tayuya menyunggingkan senyum manis kepada Naruto, lalu mengangguk kecil mengiyakan pernyataan Naruto barusan.

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

Beberapa jam setelah melakukan hubungan intim, Naruto duduk dipinggiran ranjang. Ia menatap Tayuya yang sedang tidur pulas, tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh keringat hasil dari hubungan intim tersebut. Naruto kemudian memanggil seekor kodok, dan memberikan surat kepada Hokage.

Setelah kodok itu pergi, Pemuda itu menatap jam dinding yang ada di sekitar ruangan tersebut. "Sudah sore, dan bayanganku sudah melakukan perawatan kepada mereka yang ikut misi kemarin."

"Hmm..."

Naruto langsung menoleh, ia mendengar sebuah lenguhan yang keluar dari bibir Tayuya. Ia tersenyum tipis, lalu mengelus lembut surai merah milik Tayuya. "Hey, bangun! Kau akan diperiksa sebentar lagi."

"Ada apa...?" Tayuya mengusap matanya setelah dibangunkan olwh Naruto. Ia langsung terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukannnya sekarang. "A-apa yang kau lakukan, kuning sialan!?" Wajahnya sudah sangat merah sekarang, ia berusaha menutupi kedua dadanya dengan lengan putih miliknya. "Ka-kau memperkosaku!?"

Naruto memutar bola matamya bosan. "Ada, gadis yang diperkosa, tapi dia menikmatinya." Tayuya langsung terdiam tidak membalas perkataan Naruto. Gadis itu malah ditarik oleh Naruto untuk masuk ke dalam pelukannya. "Well, aku tidak keberatan punya Istri seorang penjahat."

"A-apa!?"

 **.**

 **..**

 **TbC**

 **..**

 **.**

 **A/N: Fict kedua, dari Tomboy, tapi beda Timeline sama Setting. Lemon? Saya akan coba.**

 **Tapi ya gitu, saya butuh saran sama apalah yang bisa membuat saya bersemangat untuk membuatnya.**

 **Oke Shinn Out! Adios!**


	2. Chapter 2

Satu tahun telah berlalu, Aku, Tayuya. Gadis yang dulunya adalah pengawal dari Orochimaru, sekarang sudah menjadi Kunoichi Konoha. Aku sendiri tidak menyangka kalau sekarang, aku tinggal dan menjadi Kunoichi Konoha. Yah, itu semua karena Naruto Uzumaki.

Seorang pemuda yang dulunya bocah bau kencur yang sekarang berubah menjadi pemuda tampan nan gagah. Jujur, aku tidak tahu definisi dari tampan. Bagaimanapun aku juga tidak mengerti istilah lainnya karena memang aku dari dulu tinggal di markas Orochimaru, dan setelah ada kesempatan kedua, aku ingin sekali berubah.

Sikap, serta semua yang ada didalam diriku berubah. Walaupun sikap kasarku masih ada, tapi aku mencoba untuk menjadi Feminim, karena memang itu takdirku sebagai seorang wanita. Pernah sekali aku bersikap terlalu Feminim, dan itu membuat Naruto menjadi agak jijik terhadapku-eh, bukan. Dia malah langsung membawaku ke dalam kamarnya.

Aku tidak ingat kejadian selanjutnya, karena yang ku ingat saat itu adalah. Akh bangun pagi di kamar Naruto dengan keadaan telanjang, serta disekitar leherku banyak bercak merah. Aku hampir tidak bisa berjalan saat itu, kalian tahu sendiri kan?

"Aku pulang!"

"Ah, selamat datang!"

Aku bergegas pergi ke arah suara. Entah kenapa wajahku selalu panas saat memikirkan dia.

Naruto Uzumaki.

"Woah, lihat pakaianmu!"

Aku mengerutkan dahi dan menatap Naruto. "Pakaianku? Memangnya ada apa Dengan ini?"

"Hanya memakai kemeja dengan kancing bagian atas yang terbuka, serta tidak memakai celana apapun? Tayuya, aku baru saja pulang kerumah, dan sudah disuguhi pemandangan seperti ini, kau mau aku memperkosamu sekarang?"

Aku menyeringai menatap Naruto yang berdiri mematung. "Hmm, kau melakukannya sekarang?" Aku membuka sedikit kemeja bagian bawah, dan memasang wajah menggoda.

"Kalau itu maumu, aku akan meladeninya, Tayuya-chan."

 **.** **.**

 **..**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: Twoshoot, OOC, Au, Lime/Smut, Smart/Older/Godlike!Naruto, Jounin!Naruto.**

 **Pair: Naruto x Tayuya**

 **.**

 **..**

 **Tomboy: Alternative Story**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Enjoy it!**

 **Normal Pov**

"Ahh..." Desahan kecil keluar dari bibir seksi milik Tayuya. Gadis itu sekarang berada di atas kasur milik Naruto, wajahnya sudah merona saat dirinya mulai dirangsang oleh Pemuda pirang itu. Kedua tangan putihnya meremas lembut rambut pirang milik Naruto, bibir bawahnya digigit untuk menahan desahan yang akan keluar nantinya.

"Tayuya..." Gumam Naruto yang kemudian menciumi bagian leher dari gadis merah itu, salah satu tangan lebarnya meremas lembut dada Tayuya yang lumayan besar. Sesekali ia menarik ujung dada Tayuya. Selanjutnya, ciuman Naruto mulai menjalar turun hingga ke kedua bukit milik Tayuya. Ia menggigit kecil kulit putih Tayuya, hingga membuat sebuah bercak merah di atasnya.

Kedua tangan Naruto meremas kedua bukit milik Tayuya, pemuda itu menarik wajahnya, dan menatap wajah ayu milik Tayuya. Ia tersenyum menggoda menatap sang gadis yang kali ini berada di bawahnya. "Yaaah, Tayuya. Biasanya kau yang terus mendominasi, tapi sekarang akulah yang mendominasi."

Seringai tercetak di wajah cantik Tayuya. Gadis itu menangkup kedua pipi Naruto, lalu menjulurkan lidahnya. Naruto tahu apa yang di inginkan gadis itu, ia kemudian mendekati wajah Tayuya, lalu menciumnya dengan agresif. Mereka berdua saling bersilat lidah untuk sesaat.

Naruto kembali menarik wajahnya, senyuman tipis selalu terpasang di wajahnya. Entah kenapa ia sangat betah berada dirumah bersama dengan Tayuya. Gadis yang masih berumur 17 tahun ini tahu apa yang di inginkan Naruto, Tayuya sendiri sudah tidak terikat dengan Orochimaru, karena tanda kutukannya sudah menghilang.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu setelah tanda itu hilang?" Naruto bertanya sambil mengelus pipi putih Tayuya dengan lembut. "Sepertinya kau sangat bebas setelah tanda kutukan itu hilang."

"Aku merasa seperti seseorang yang baru saja dilahirkan. Aku sangat berterima kasih kepadamu, Naruto. Tanpa dirimu mungkin aku sudah mati di hutan."

Naruto kembali mencium dahi Tayuya dengan lembut. "Yah, kalau tidak ada aku, kau pasti tidak akan menjadi milikku, Tayuya-chan." Naruto mendorong pinggulnya untuk memasukkan kejantanan miliknya ke dalam liang senggama Tayuya.

Gadis itu agak terkejut dengan benda milik Naruto yang ingin memasuki tubuhnya. Ia hanya bisa pasrah saat kejantanan Naruto mulai memasuki tubuhnya, perasaan geli mulai menjalar di tubuhnya saat kejantanan besar tersebut menggesek dinding rahimnya. Sepertinya, Tayuya harus membiasakan diri saat benda tersebut masuk ke dalam liang senggamanya.

Jari-jari Naruto mulai berdansa di area dada milim Tayuya. Ia memijat pelan kedua dada milik gadisnya tersebut, pemuda itu terus mendorong pinggulnya sembari kedua tangannya bermain bersama kedua dada Tayuya. Ia tersenyum miring menatap wajah terangsang milik Tayuya.

"Lihat wajahmu, sangat terangsang sekali." Naruto menyeringai didalam hati setelah melihat wajah cantik Tayuya yang sudah sangat ingin dipuaskan. "Tunggulah..."

"Cepat selesaikan! Aku tidak tahan, idiot!" Terlihat wajah merah nan kesal milik Tayuya yang menatap garang Naruto. Darahnya terus berdesir setelah Naruto menyentuh tubuh putih Tayuya. "Ugh! Si-sial..." Kedua tangan Tayuya langsung bertumpu di atas bahu kekar Naruto, ia meremas dengan kuat kedua bahu tersebut, menahan rangsangan yang diterimanya.

Naruto terus mendorong pelan pinggulnya, ia terus menggoda Tayuya. Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum jahil sembari menatap wajah kesal milik Tayuya. "Oh, ayolah, kapan kau akan menikmati hal seperti ini?"

"Aku tidak menikmati hal ini bodoh! Cepat, dan selesaikan kegia-kau bercanda, kan? Sejak kapan kau membuat bayangan?"

"Ada deh." Naruto menyeringai menatap wajah merah Tayuya. "Mari kita mulai acaranya..."

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, Tayuya terbangun dengan keadaan kedua lubang bagian bawahnya yang agak sakit. Ia meringis pelan merasakan rasa sakit itu. "Sialan," gadis itu mengumpat disamping Naruto yang sedang terlelap. Helaan nafas pun keluar dari mulut mungilnya. Ia kemudian mencium kening Naruto dengan lembut. "Selamat pagi, Naruto..."

Gadis tomboy itu kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya tidur. Ia berjalan menuju dapur, serta melihat bahan makanan yang bisa dijadikan sebuah masakan. Ia juga tidak lupa dengan kemeja putih miliknya.

Sementara itu, Naruto masih berada di atas ranjangnya. Ia masih terlelap dalam tidur nyenyaknya, sebelum pada akhirnya ia membuka iris biru laut miliknya. Naruto nengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, tangannya mulai mencari-cari seseorang yang tadinya berada disampingnya.

"Tayuya?"

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke sudut ruangan itu, ia tidak menemukan gadisnya. Dengan wajah malasnya, ia beranjak dari tempatnya tidur, kemudian memakai Boxer yang berceceran di kamar tersebut. Ia agak meringis karena punggungnya tercetak sebuah bekas cakaran dari Tayuya semalam.

"Ah, sial... Ia sangat ganas sekalo tadi malam."

Jujur saja, bagi Naruto. Tayuya adalah gadis yang ganas, bahkan saat mereka melakukan hubungan Seks seperti tadi malam. Walaupun begitu, Naruto masih saja terus berhubungan dengannya. Bukan sebagai teman kencan atau teman seks, tapi ia menganggap Tayuya sebagai calon Istrinya kelak.

Mata Shappire Naruto kembali bergerak, ia menatap sebuah kertas laporan yang berada di atas meja disamping ranjangnya. "Ini... Ah, aku lupa tentang laporan ini." Ia membaca kertas laporan itu hingga paragraf terakhir. Sebuah kertas laporan dimana Sasuke berhasil dibawa kembali olehnya, dengan keadaan babak belur pasti.

"Hey, apa kau tidak sarapan? Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya."

Naruto menoleh, ia melihat gadis berambut merah lembut itu sedang berdiri di daun pintu dengan kedua lengannya yang berada di atas dadanya. Ia tersenyum tipis, kemudian meletakkan kertas itu di atas meja. "Baik, aku akan kesana sebentar lagi." Naruto pun berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dipinggiran ranjang, ia merenggangkan semua otot miliknya.

Wajah Tayuya tiba-tiba terbakar saat melihat bentuk tubuh Naruto yang bisa dibilang seksi. Ia langsung mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain. "A-aku akan ke meja makan srkarang..." Ujarnya dengan nada terbata-bata, gadis itu berbalik membelakangi Naruto.

Tapi sebelum ia pergi dari hadapan pemuda pirang itu, Tayuya sudah dipeluk oleh Naruto dari belakang. Hembusan nafas terasa dikulit leher Tayuya, wajahnya semakin merona saat Naruto mengendus bagian lehernya. "Kau sudah seperti istriku saja, Tayuya-chan..." Bisik Naruto tepat ditelinga gadis tersebut.

Tayuya tidak merespon sama sekali pujian tersebut. Ia terus diam sembari menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya.

"Mana ciuman selamat paginya?"

Pertanyaan Naruto membuat Tayuya bergidik. Ia memenjamkan matanya sebentar, kemudian mengecup ringan bibir Naruto. "Su-sudah..." Ia menarik bibirnya menjauh fari bibir Naruto. Tapi sang pria malah tersenyum tipis, kemudian mencium leher jenjang Tayuya. Ia memberikan sebuah tanda pada leher putih tersebut.

"Ahh..."

Desahan kecil dengan mulusnya meluncur dari bibir Tayuya. Gadis itu langsung menutup rapat bibirnya, entah kenapa setiap rangsangan yang diberikan Naruto selalu membuatnya mendesah seperti ini.

"Su-sudah... Stop... Kita mau sarapan... Enggh..."

"Baiklah, ayo kita sarapan."

 **.**

 **Time Skip.**

 **.**

Di rumah sakit, Sasuke Uchiha, terbaring tak sadarkan diri dengan luka memar dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya. Di sekujur tubuh pemuda itu telah di berikan perban serta sebuah kertas Fuin sehingga membuatnya tidak bisa kabur.

"Oh, Sakura-chan, tumben pagi-pagi ada disini?"

Gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu berbalik, dan menatap pemuda pirang yang lebih tua dari dirinya. "Selamat pagi, Naruto-sensei. Aku disini sedang mengecek kesehatan Sasuke-kun."

Naruto tertawa canggung mendengar jawaban Sakura. "Ah, maaf, aku membuat dia babak belur. Dia dan Orochimaru terlalu licin untuk dikalahkan, sehingga aku terpaksa membuatnya babak belur seperti ini."

Sakura menggeleng pelan, kemudian tersenyum penuh arti sambil menatap Sasuke. "Aku malah berterima kasih kepadamu, Naruto-sensei, karena dirimu, Sasuke-kun bisa kembali ke Konoha."

Tiba-tiba kedua bola mata onyx Sasuke terbuka. Tubuhnya mulai bergerak sedikit demi sedikit, walaupun ia terikat oleh kertas fuin. "Aku... Dimana?"

"Kau dirumah sakit, idiot."

Sasuke langsung menatap tajam sumber suara tersebut, ia bisa melihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang dewasa yang memakai pakaian khas seorang Jounin Konoha, senyumnya seakan meremehkan dirinya. "Kau... Kemari! Aku akan membunuhmu sialan! Dan aku akan membunuh Itachi juga!?"

Wajah Naruto berubah menjadi datar, ia berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang sedang memberontak. Tangannya sudah terkepal erat. "Diamlah! Dasar sialan!" Ia memukul Sasuke dengan keras, membuat sudut bibir Sasuke mengeluarkan darah. "Sudah untung kau kuselamatkan dari tangan Orochimaru, kau malah ingin membunuhku. Butuh waktu seribu tahun untuk kau bisa membunuhku, Sasuke. Bahkan Itachi dan Shisui butuh waktu beberapa hari untuk mengalahkanku."

Dilain pihak, Sakura terlihat khawatir dengan keadaan rekan setimnya, serta orang yang sekarang menjadi gurunya. Gadis itu sekarang masih belum bisa apa-apa, namun ia juga memiliki tekad untuk meredam amarah yang ada didalam kedua orang tersebut.

"Akan ku ceritakan sebuah fakta yang tidak akan kau percaya. Itachi melakukan pembantaian tersebut karena ia ingin menyelamatkan harga diri dari Klan Uchiha, karena Klannya tersebut ingin mengkudeta Konoha, dan pihak Konoha tidak mau itu terjadi, dengan terpaksa, para tetua memberikan misi kepada Itachi untuk membantai klannya."

"..."

"Dan aku akan membunuhmu jika kau ingin membalaskan dendammu kepada Itachi... Sasuke Uchiha..."

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **TBC.**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Maafkeun kalau lama, tapi keknya ini masih berlanjut terus deh.**

 **Maaf, Bila ada kesalahan.**

 _ **Shinn out! Adios!**_


End file.
